User blog:Firellight/Logan, the Water Ward
Details ATTENTION: Logan was redesigned as Alpheus, found Here or on the League Boards Here. Logan is imagined to be a 15-year old human, dark-brown hair, light skin, and lives on the west coast from Kumungu, south of Piltover and Zaun. His kit is all about kiting and itemization, and is the go-to pick for an AP attack speed support. He uses water magic, and he has an innocence to his character. Logan is also imagined to have friendly encounters with Neeko and Taliyah. * Twitter Profile * League Boards Profile Karma Logan's kit design assumes a rework for and her . I made an example of a rework that removes her speed shield, and replaces it with a shield bomb(ing). The link to it on the League Boards is below. * Karma Rework Abilities Logan has Bliss, and he also grants Bliss to allied champions who he targets with his basic abilities, summoner spells and active item abilities for seconds. Gain slow resistance, and whenever you benefit from a % movement speed buff of 25% or higher, you are , allowing you to move through units until you are no longer benefiting from that much movement speed from that particular buff. |leveling = }} |target range = |speed = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |projectile = |onhiteffects = |parry = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * No additional details. }} Logan fires a pulse of water in a line, dealing }} to enemies it passes through, dealing on-hit effects and applying Soaked for seconds. The damage is reduced to 70% for enemies hit after the first. This ability has two charges. The target is , and if it is a champion. Both of these effects decay after the first second, but are tripled if Logan hits the target twice with Aqua Bolt within seconds. |leveling = |Reduced Damage| }} |Maximum Slow| }} |Maximum Cripple| }} |target range = 1100 |speed = 1750 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |projectile = True |onhiteffects = True |parry = True |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes = * When an enemy is inflicted with triple the and from Soaked, the effects remain tripled until the enemy is not hit by Aqua Bolt for seconds. }} For seconds, Logan can select a or an to pair with this ability. Once a spell or item has been paired, Logan cannot pair with a new one unless the currently paired spell or item is not on cooldown. Pairing an ability has no mana cost but the cooldown still applies. When Logan activates a paired summoner spell or item active, or when its channel is complete, he gains for seconds. The ability can also be activated early if only a certain amount of its cooldown remains. Logan pulls the target allied champion to his location, entering a portal upon reaching him. While inside the portal, the ally is for up to seconds, but takes reduced damage inflicted to Logan. Within that time, Logan himself by 10%, but can activate this ability again, causing the ally to be removed from the portal next to him, also removing the self-inflicted slow. |leveling = }} }} }} |target range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Allies |damagetype = |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Active ability items with toggle abilities and ally links cannot be linked with Steamline. * Stasis counts as a channel for , and . * The selection for summoner spells and items are similar to leveling up an ability, with a box to click over each spell and item that qualifies. * Logan cannot self-cast Streamline at any time while carrying an ally in the portal. However, targeting an ally while having the selection boxes open cancels the self-cast. * If the 8-second duration of the self-cast expires, the cooldown and mana cost are not affected, since that only happens once a selection is made. * * The is affected by slow resist. * If champions stay on top of each other it will prioritize those who stay beneath. * Streamline cast time cannot be interrupted by anything other than Logan's own death. He will still suffer any crowd control effects, duration permitting, after it ends. * If the targeted ally leaves the target range before the 0.25 second casting time is complete, the pull still occurs, wherever that ally is, as long as the ally remains targetable (going into stasis will prevent the pull from happening). Completing a recall cancels the pull. * If Logan is displaced mid-cast the pull will still occur. Likewise, only the death of the ally can stop the pull. * If the ally dies prematurely, either while being pulled or while inside the portal, the ability immediately goes on cooldown. * If Logan dies while pulling an ally, the ally will still be pulled to his location, but will not enter a portal. * Logan cannot do anything while pulling an ally, except to use consumables. Any movement and basic attack commands will execute once the pull is complete. * Once pulled, the ally cannot do anything until ejected from the portal, except to use consumables. Any movement and basic attack commands will execute once ejected from the portal. * The ally is pulled at the same speed at Thresh's lantern. * The ally is immune to all crowd control once the pull begins. However, any crowd control effects that linger upon exiting the portal remain, duration permitting. * An audiovisual effect indicates when the ally enters the portal, as well as when Logan is carrying an ally in one. * The reduced damage that the ally takes while inside the portal comes from all sources, including single target abilities and Ignite. * If Logan dies while carrying an ally, that ally is immediately booted from the portal. * If Logan enters stasis while pulling an ally, the ally is still pulled to his location, but if Logan is still in stasis when the ally reaches him, the ally does not enter the portal. Likewise, if Logan enters stasis while carrying an ally, the ally is also considered in statis. If the portal's duration has ended when the stasis ends, the ally is immediately removed from the portal. * If is pulled into a portal while he is carrying an enemy champion, the enemy is booted from Tahm Kench upon going into Logan's portal when he reaches Logan's position. However, minions and allied champions can be carried through the portal inside Tahm Kench's mouth. Once Tahm spits them out, they are booted from the portal, too. }} Logan himself and a target allied champion for seconds, granting them for seconds. The shield will prioritize the allied champion closest to the cursor within range, if Logan does not target an allied champion. |leveling = }} %|ms}}}} |target range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Allies |damagetype = |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Shield |spellshield = |notes = * The cooldown applies once the ability is cast. * Like , if no allied champions are near the cursor, Cover Sport will target the most wounded allied champion in range. }} Logan immediately grants all allied champions Bliss, while channeling Downpour for second. If Logan completes the channel, he and all allied champions gain for seconds and damaging abilities and attacks deal a percentage of damage dealt to champions as }} for the same duration. Logan cannot move or cancel Downpour after activation until the channel either ends or is interrupted. |leveling = }} }} |target range = |effect radius= Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Auto |affects = Allies |damagetype = Magic |projectile = |callforhelp = |spelleffects = Shield |spellshield = True |notes = * Downpour affects allies that are . * If Downpour's channel is interrupted in some fashion it goes on full cooldown and its cost is not refunded. }} Quotes ;Taunting an Enemy * "Neeko, what are you doing?" * "Those people are not your friends, Neeko." ;Taunting an Enemy * "Earthquakes cause tidal waves." * "Water beats ground." ;Upon Casting Aqua Bolt * "Stay back." * "Don't come close." ;Upon an ally entering the Streamline portal * "Gotcha." * "You're safe." * "Saved you." ;Upon Casting Cover Sport * "Let's go." ;Upon Casting Cover Sport in the river * "Waterslide." ;Upon Channeling Downpour * "Time to clash!" Category:Custom champions